


Afterparty

by Vampz



Series: Hiddlesworth [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on Furniture
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: “โซฟานี่ได้มั้ย?”“ถ้ารู้ว่าฉันค้านไปก็ไม่มีผล นายก็ไม่ต้องเสียเวลาถาม”“คำถามคือ นายจะค้านฉันหรือเปล่า?”“ไม่มีเวลาให้ถามแล้ว”





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> * แฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเหตุการณ์สมมุติ ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงที่เกิดขึ้นแต่ประการใด ขอให้ถือว่าตัวละครทุกตัวในเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงตัวละครสมมุติ ไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับบุคคลจริงในเรื่องตามเวลาและสถานที่จริงนะฮะ *

 

 

“ฉันยังไม่ได้เคลียร์เรื่องที่เซี่ยงไฮ้กับนายเลย” ทอมเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยขึ้นก่อนหลังจากเขาทั้งสองคนกลับมาพักที่ห้อง เสื้อสูทสีเข้มของเจ้าตัวถูกถอดวางพาดบนพนักโซฟา “แล้วสรุปแขนนาย เป็นอะไรมากหรือเปล่า?”

“โธ่ ทอม อุบัติเหตุมันคาดเดาไม่ได้ แต่ฉันไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมาก ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงหรอก” คริสตอบอย่างไม่ยี่หระ แขนกำยำยกขึ้นอวดกล้ามเนื้อมัดหนาได้รูปใต้เนื้อผ้า พร้อมๆ กับรอยยิ้มระรื่นบนใบหน้า “เนี่ย จริงๆ ก็หายเจ็บแล้ว”

ทอมส่ายหน้าอย่างระอา ไม่รู้จะสรรหาคำไหนมาพูดต่อ “ไม่ใช่หนุ่มๆ แล้วนะ คิดว่าร่างกายยังฟิตเปรี๊ยะและใช้เวลารักษาตัวเองให้หายเป็นปกติไวเท่าเดิมได้อยู่หรือไง”

 

คริสเงียบไป และถอนหายใจยาวเหยียด ก่อนจะสาวเท้าเข้ามาหาอีกคนที่กำลังกอดอก กึ่งยืนกึ่งพิงพนักโซฟาในโถงนั่งเล่นของห้องพัก และกำลังขมวดคิ้วพูดอยู่กับเขา

 

ตำแหน่งมือทั้งสองข้างของคริสจับยึดขอบโซฟา ใช้ท่อนแขนหนากักกันทอมไม่ให้ขยับหนีไปไหน ร่างกายสูงใหญ่ขยับเบียดเข้าประชิด ก่อนจะก้มศีรษะลงเล็กน้อย ในขณะที่ทอมค่อยๆ เงยหน้าขึ้นตามเงาร่างที่ทาบทับจนหน้าผากของพวกเขาแตะชนกัน

 

สายตาประสานสายตา ลมหายใจอุ่นอ่อนกลบทับกันจนรวมเป็นหนึ่งเดียว เสี้ยวหน้าที่มองเห็นอยู่ห่างไปไม่ถึงอึดใจ

 

“ทดสอบสิ ฉันน่ะฟิตเปรี๊ยะเสมอแหละ” คริสเอียงคอ ก้มกระซิบยั่วเย้าข้างใบหู แฝงความนัยในน้ำเสียง แววตาระยับพราวเย้าหยอก รอยยิ้มยียวนประดับบนริมฝีปาก กึ่งตัณหา กึ่งท้าทาย และราวกับจดจ่อรอการตอบรับจากอีกฝ่ายให้สนองคืน “มีอะไรให้ลังเลอีกล่ะ?”

 

ทอมตอบคำถามนั้นอย่างเรียบง่าย แต่ไม่ใช่ด้วยคำพูด

 

ปลายนิ้วเรียวขาวแตะต้องผิวกายคร้ามแดด ไต่ไล่จากปลายแขนกำยำขึ้นสู่ต้นคอแข็งแรง สองมือสอดเข้าเรือนผมสั้นสีบลอนด์ปนน้ำตาล ขยำรวบแล้วออกแรงดึงรั้งเข้าหาตัว จนกระทั่งริมฝีปากทั้งสองคู่ประกบแนบกันสนิท ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนรินรดกลบทับกันไปมา และเสาะแสวงหาสิ่งอื่นซึ่งมากกว่าคำรักที่มิใช่วจนภาษาให้ได้ยิน

 

“นี่แค่... เพิ่มเริ่มต้น” ทอมผละออกเล็กน้อย จังหวะลมหายใจหอบอ่อนผ่อนปะทะบนใบหน้า ริมฝีปากเปียกชื้นยกยิ้มพรายพร่าเหมือนนัยน์ตาแสนซุกซน เผยออ้าออกเพื่อรองรับมวลอากาศอันร้อนรุ่มระหว่างกลาง และอีกพริบตาหนึ่งก็ฉวยโอกาสแย่งชิงลมหายใจของคริสไปอย่างง่ายดายเป็นการตอบโต้คืน

“เล่นงี้เหร—”

 

พอผละออกจากกันอีกครั้ง ทอมถึงยอมตอบคำถามด้วยแววตาฉ่ำหวาน— _ฉันรู้ว่านายชอบ_ ก่อนระบายยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ แล้วแลบลิ้นเลียที่มุมปากของตน รวมถึงของคริส

 

“โซฟานี่ได้มั้ย?” คริสผ่อนลมหายใจ น้ำเสียงแหบพร่ามาพร้อมฝ่ามืออุ่นหนาที่สอดเข้าตรงช่องว่างเล็กๆ ระหว่างแผ่นอกของพวกเขาขณะหลับตา ไล่ดึงเนคไทพลางปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวออกทีละเม็ด ขบเม้มผิวริมฝีปากและเรียวลิ้นร้อนของคนตรงหน้าอย่างมันเขี้ยว

“ถ้ารู้ว่าฉันค้านไปก็ไม่มีผล นายก็ไม่ต้องเสียเวลาถาม”

“คำถามคือ นายจะค้านฉันหรือเปล่า?”

“ไม่มีเวลาให้ถามแล้ว”

 

ผ้าผ่อนบนร่างกายทั้งเวสท์โคท เนคไท หรือแม้แต่พวกชั้นในก็ถูกโยนไปคนละทิศละทาง ไม่มีใครใส่ใจ เรื่องนั้นไว้เก็บกวาดทีหลังได้ ตอนเช้าก็ได้ _ช่างมันก่อน_

 

ที่ต้องสนใจในตอนนี้— _ถ้าทั้งสองยังรู้สึกตัวพอจะครองสติให้ครบถ้วน_ ก็มีเพียงอีกฝ่ายที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขน ความร้อนของผิวกายที่พรายพร่าด้วยหยาดเหงื่อล้อแสงไฟ ทั้งที่สัมผัสด้วยฝ่ามือ ด้วยเรือนร่าง แผ่นอกที่เบียดแนบ แขนขาที่เกาะเกี่ยว หรือแม้กระทั่งหน้าท้องแน่นเต็มด้วยมัดกล้ามเนื้อได้รูปสวย บนโซฟาที่ดูคับแคบไปถนัดตาเมื่อร่างใหญ่โตทั้งสองร่างครอบครองที่ว่างบนนั้นทั้งหมดดูจะไม่เป็นอุปสรรค พวกเขาหาทางออกได้เสมอ

 

“ _พระเจ้า_ …”

“เร้าใจมั้ยล่ะ?” ทอมก้มกระซิบ สองแขนคล้องคอของอีกฝ่ายแล้วเป่าลมร้อนใส่ใบหู

“รู้งี้ให้นายอยู่ข้างบนตั้งนานแล้ว” คริสเงยหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย ไล่ปลายจมูกเรียดไรเคราแดงครึ้มจนถึงปลายคาง “เซ็กซี่เป็นบ้า”

“ถ้าฉันทำให้นายบ้าได้ ก็ทำให้ฉันเห็นสิ”

“พูดแล้วอย่าคืนคำนะ พ่อตัวแสบ”

 

ทอมก้มลงจูบบนริมฝีปากแทนคำตอบพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มซุกซน บางทีนั่นอาจเป็นคำท้า เขารู้ว่าคริสชอบการแข่งขันมากกว่าใคร และจะไม่ยอมแพ้อะไรง่ายๆ อย่างแน่นอน

 

ถึงจะรู้ว่านั่นเป็นแผนของทอม คริสก็ไม่ทำให้เขาผิดหวัง _ไม่เลยสักนิด_ เพราะทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่กระทำผ่านสัมผัสร้อนแรงยังเจือด้วยความอ่อนโยน น้ำเสียงสั่นพร่าสบถพึมพำยากจะจับใจความ แต่เขารู้จักอีกฝ่ายดีพอเกินกว่าจะถามซ้ำ จึงคงเหลือเพียงลมหายใจไว้แทนคำตอบของคำถาม ลมหายใจที่ถูกใช้ร่วมกันจนแยกไม่ออก

 

“คริส”

 

ฝ่ามือใหญ่ๆ สอดเข้าในเรือนผมหยักเป็นลอน กดศีรษะของเจ้าของเรือนผมนั้นลงแนบไหล่แล้วกดจูบที่ข้างขมับชื้นกลิ่นเหงื่อ

 

เสียงลั่นของเฟอร์นิเจอร์ที่รองรับร่างกายทั้งสองร่างกับแรงกระทำอีกนิดหน่อยเรียกสติของหนึ่งในเจ้าของร่างกายที่ว่าให้เงยหน้าขึ้น

 

“เดี๋ยว คริส— _พระเจ้า_ โซฟา—”

“ช่างปะไร” คริสคว้าเอาเนคไทของอีกคนมาผูกข้อมือ ผลักอีกคนลงนอนราบไปกับโซฟา “ _ฉันจ่ายเอง_ ”

ทอมสำลัก หลุดคำพูดออกมาอย่างยากลำบาก “เอาแต่ใจชะมัด”

“ช่วยไม่ได้ มีคนท้ามา” คริสฉีกยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ “นายก็รู้ว่าฉันมันพวกชอบแข่งขัน”

“ถึงงั้นนายก็ไม่— _คริส_ ”

“ถอนคำพูดตอนนี้ก็ช้าไปแล้ว”

“หมายถึงนาย _ไม่_ —” ทอมสะอึก สูดลมหายใจเข้าปอดไปเฮือกใหญ่ “ไม่ควรต้องรับผิดชอบค่าเสียหายแค่คนเดียว”

“สปอร์ตดี _ฉันชอบ_ ” คริสหัวเราะชอบอกชอบใจ ก่อนก้มหน้าลงไถปลายคางบนผิวกายร้อนผ่าว “แต่ถือซะว่าเป็นค่าทำขวัญแล้วกัน เผื่อฉันทำให้นายเดินลำบากขึ้นมา”

“ไว้ถึงพรุ่งนี้ค่อยว่ากันอีกท— _พระเจ้า_ นายนี่มัน—”

 

คริสเพียงโคลงศีรษะ ไหวไหล่ไปมา ขยิบตาให้ แต่ไม่หยุด

 

ไม่ใช่ด้วยความต้องการของตนเอง แต่เป็นความต้องการในแววตาของอีกคนที่มองกลับมาหาเขาต่างหาก

 

แสงแดดยามเช้าส่องลอดผ่านผ้าม่านไล้ไปบนเปลือกตาของผู้ที่กำลังนอนหลับใหลอยู่บนเตียงหลังใหญ่ ปลุกเจ้าของร่างกายให้งัวเงียตื่นขึ้นในอ้อมแขนอบอุ่นของคนอีกคนที่นอนกอดเขาจากด้านหลัง ทอมขยับพลิกตัวกลับ เอื้อมมือขึ้นไล่ปลายนิ้วไปตามไรผมของคนอายุน้อยกว่าอยู่พักใหญ่ สายตาพิจารณาความงดงามราวเทพเจ้าของใบหน้านั้น พอเห็นสีฟ้าสดใสเบื้องหลังแพขนตาสวยก็อดจะยิ้มให้ไม่ได้

 

“อรุณสวัสดิ์”

“อรุณส—”

 

เขาใช้ความได้เปรียบจากอีกคนที่ยังตื่นไม่เต็มตาเป็นฝ่ายจู่โจมก่อน จนกระทั่งคริสพลิกตัวกลับมาอยู่ด้านบนแล้วหยอกล้อเล่นกับริมฝีปากของเขาจนมันบวมชื้นนั่นแหละ ถึงได้รู้ตัวว่าไม่ควรกลั่นแกล้ง แต่ทอมก็ไม่มีความคิดที่จะเอ่ยคัดค้านอะไรอยู่แต่แรกแล้ว

 

“สรุปเมื่อคืนนี้เป็นไง? บ้าพอใจนายรึยัง?”

“ถ้าบอกว่าไม่พอแล้วนายจะว่าไง?” ทอมเอ่ยแหย่ หัวเราะขบขันในลำคอ—ทั้งที่ยังหอบหายใจจากจูบเมื่อกี้นี้อยู่

“ให้ตายสิ นายจะหยุดท้าฉันได้เมื่อไหร่ หา?”

“นายรู้คำตอบนั้นดีอยู่แล้วนี่ ยังต้องถามทุกครั้งเลยรึไง?”

คริสพึมพำอู้อี้ “ก็อยากได้ยินนายพูด”

“ถ้าเป็นนาย จะทำอะไร ยังไงก็ได้ ฉันพอใจทั้งนั้นแหละ”

“พูดแล้วนะ งั้นฉันรับผิดชอบค่าโซฟาทั้งหมดเอง” พูดจบก็ก้มลงหอมแก้มอีกฝ่ายฟอดใหญ่ แล้วรีบลุกออกไปจากเตียงเพื่ออาบน้ำแต่งตัว เตรียมออกงานในอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงข้างหน้า

“เดี๋ยวสิ! นั่นไม่เกี่ยวกันซักหน่อย! _คริส!_ ”

 

 

—END

**Author's Note:**

> จริงๆ อันนี้เป็นฟิคแก้บนตอนที่เลากลัวว่าหมีจะไม่มางานแอลเอพรีเมียร์ สรุปของจริงคือนอกจากจะมาแล้วยังมาหวงพิทอมออกสื่อ ส่งจูบออกสื่อเพราะคิดว่าไม่มีคนสังเกต แล้วไหนจะไปงุ้งงิ้งกันสองคน อัพไอจีสตอรี่ที่มีพี่ทอมอยู่ในนั้น อือหือ โมเม้งมารัวๆ แบบฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟ บายย ลาก่อยย *ลอยไปสู่วัลฮัลลา*


End file.
